


Changed Me Through and Through

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Firsts and Lasts, Scars, this one's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: The last time Jasper hides his scars, and the first time he feels unabashedly happy.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Changed Me Through and Through

It’s odd to consider how the view of something stagnant can change over time. When Jasper was first turned, and during the years in the Southern Wars after, his scars were a point of pride. Each one was the mark of a battle won, a death that could not claim him. Others looked upon them in fear, knowing how powerful he was without him speaking a word. When going into battle, he would roll up his sleeves, making sure his scars were clearly visible to those around him, like a warning beacon flashing the sure promise of death.

After escaping Maria’s army, his scars were different. Not physically of course, he never changed. In his mind, they were no longer a point of pride but of shame. Each one was a life he had taken, a battle he had fought in. They were all moments where he was something he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to be anymore. He was sure to wear jackets and sweaters, keeping his arms and neck covered as much as he could to limit any fear he might cause. 

The first time Alice saw them, she had not been afraid. He told himself it was because of her lack of knowledge of the Southern Wars. If she knew what these marks  _ meant _ , then she would run like anyone else. She surprised him by running a finger along one gently and telling him she was sorry. Sorry that he had to go through so much pain alone. She was  _ sorry _ for him. He’d never imagined he was someone to feel sorry for. She spent that night pressing kisses to each and every mark until he couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Jasper was standing in front of a mirror, looking carefully at himself. Alice had asked to go out dancing, and he wasn’t in the practice of saying no to her. The air was warmer here, not that temperatures affected him, but his long-sleeved button down might confuse others around them. He took a deep breath and rolled up his left sleeve to the elbow. After a moment, he was surprised to find that the sight of them no longer bothered him. There was no deep shame or burning hatred, just a numb indifference. They were simply a part of him.

Alice appeared next to him, smiling at his reflection.

“You clean up well, Mister Whitlock.”

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint, ma’am,” he chuckled, turning to face her. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to grab the tie that hung loosely around his neck. Her hands moved swiftly, flipping fabric in and over itself in a practiced motion. Jasper could tie his own tie, of course, but he loved the feeling of her this close. 

He stared down at her, taking in every inch of her being. The tiny furrow of her brow, the small curls around her ears, the way her wide, golden eyes stood out against her pale skin. He was struck with the realization that there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be than right here. Every fiber of his being was purely and simply  _ happy. _ With Alice at his side, perhaps the future was as bright as she made it seem. 

  
  



End file.
